The Marauders Tale- A Tale No One Will Ever Forget
by The Go1den Snitch
Summary: Young James Potter and Sirius Black meet for the first time. Along with it comes along a friendship no one would expect to see, especially from the Black Family. Eventually we will meet the other Marauders over time, But what makes this group of friends tick? And what chaos/ and problems will they run into, let alone cause? This is the Marauders Tale- A Tale No One Should Forget...
1. Sirius Recieves His Letter

A/N: Hey readers, this is my first fanfiction so please leave any comments you feel necessary to improve my stories. The Marauders are a group of friends that I wished JK Rowling had gone into more detail with, so I have taken the liberty of trying to write about them from the beginning to end. The point of views may shift from character to character, but I hope you enjoy!

D/N: I am not JK Rowling. I do not own anything other than the plot of the story, the characters are all of hers, I am just trying to build off of what I know and fill in gaps.

Chapter one:

"SIRIUS!" yelled Mrs. Black with no patience as usual, for any of her children.

"Coming, Mother?!" replied Sirius trying not to be too loud or too quiet knowing later he would pay for it. He was just reading an old spell book he had found in his parent's room. He knew it was dark magic from the moment his eyes laid on it the first time, and his little mind was too curious to keep his hands off it. Obviously, he knew he would never use dark magic but being as bored as he was he thought it was one of the more interesting things to do than cleaning or doing chores like his mother would insist.

As Sirius came running down the old creaking, creepy stairs, his mind kept wondering what he had done wrong this time. He knew he didn't steal, miss any of his chores, or missed any school work that his mother had given him because he was homeschooled.

When Sirius came into the rather large kitchen, his mother gave him the usual glare, he always wondered why his own mother would hate him so much. He had done nothing wrong other than being born and the occasional stealing of an item. His younger brother, Regulus, was always fawned over by mother and he was not only jealous but mad at his brother. Regulus always blamed everything on him and it was getting old. Sirius always got in trouble even when he didn't do anything wrong at all.

"Your Hogwarts letter came in the mail, and I need you to come with me to go get your things now. I want to leave here in 10 minutes if you're not down here by then you will be getting a beaten later, do you hear me? I want to be in and out of that filthy mudblood place in one hour, so no messing around either".

Sirius had never been so happy in his life. He would have jumped up and down with excitement if it hadn't been for his mother who would beat him in a second. He began to wonder what house he would be put in but then stopped because he knew what house he would be put in because all of the Black's had been put in the same house year after year. He would be a Slytherin, and he didn't know what to think. In a way, he wanted to be a Slytherin because his whole family had been one and he would most likely be popular, and at least he knew he would have stupid Lucius to talk to even if he was cruel just like the rest of his family.

But in the back of his mind and in the bottom of his heart he knew he did not want to be Slytherin because he was sick of it. He didn't want to be cruel, or a bloody cheat like everyone else in his family. He wanted to be different and a nice Black for once. He wanted to be sarcastic and outgoing for a change and he knew he would never be able to do that in Slytherin.

Sirius ran and read his letter at the same time as he was running back up the stairs to change. He looked at the clock and it read 7:30 AM. Why did his mom always have to wake him and Regulus (Reg) up early? Ever since they were little, they had to wake up early and now it had become a habit to Sirius and he hated his mom for it. He just thought that once he got to Hogwarts on weekends he would sleep in till whenever he wanted. Hogwarts would be Sirius's sanctuary.

For once, as Sirius had the Floo powder in his hand, he had hope because he was going to Hogwarts.


	2. Arriving Finally!

A/N: Hey readers! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! If you haven't read it yet, I recommend going back to read! Please leave reviews, your input is key! This chapter is focusing on James Potter, and he will be receiving his Hogwarts letter that he has been waiting for ever since he was old enough to understand! I hope you enjoy, and again, please leave a review! Also, want to let you know that I will be making chapters longer soon; I am just setting up the plot right now. Sorry if there are a few grammatical errors. I may be a somewhat of an author but I am not a good editor... Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)

D/N: I am not JK Rowling. I do not own anything other than the plot of the story, the characters are all of hers, I am just trying to build off of what I know and fill in gaps.

Chapter two:

"James, Dear, can you please go fetch the mail?" asked Mrs. Potter.

"Yes, mum!" said James with no complaint. James went running down the sidewalk seeming to be racing a bunch of ghosts. He imagined he was on his broomstick holding a quaffle, weaving in and out of his competitors. James has lived, breathed, drank quidditch ever since Mr. Potter was allowed to let him play. He was two when he received his first toy broomstick to Mrs. Potter's reluctance. Mrs. Potter was always worried James would get hurt since he would be their only child, but she also knew she could never keep something that Mr. Potter felt so strongly for, away from James.

When James got to the mailbox, he did his victory dance acting as if he had just scored. His small hands reached into the mailbox and pulled out the mail. As he started walking back to the house, he was looking through the mail as if he was expecting to see something. Boy was James right! Right behind the second letter was an acceptance letter for James to no other school, than Hogwarts! Right when James saw the letter he sprinted inside screaming at the top of his lungs,

"MUM! DAD! I GOT MY HOGWARTS LETTER!" James was jumping up and down in the living room and on and off the couch.

"James! How wonderful!" said Mrs. Potter

"Let me see, bud!" said Mr. Potter with glee in his eyes. Sure enough, he went through the whole letter and James was going to Hogwarts.

Mrs. Potter was on the edge of tears. They were both tears of happiness and sadness. The happiness was that James was going to the school that everyone in her family has gone through with the exception of a few muggleborns here and there, so she was super happy. But she was also sad because she would finally have to say goodbye to her little boy, her only boy. She can remember just like yesterday when her and husband had just taken James home for the first time. He was so cute with his dark brown silky baby hair, and small chubby arms and legs. His eyes and smile were something she would never forget. James had her eyes, they were dark-chocolate, big twinkling eyes. She can vividly remember when James looked right up at her with those big eyes and he just has a huge grin on his face, that he had obviously inherited from his father. They were one happy family and in a place they could call home forever and she didn't want to lose that with James going to Hogwarts.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were both a little upset because with James going to be gone they wouldn't have little footsteps around the house anymore, and they would try to conceive another child, but Mrs. Potter wasn't able to anymore due to a problem she had when giving birth to James and they didn't want the child to be that many years apart from James. They will just have to find some new hobbies and write lots of letters to James and send him a bunch of treats.

"DAD! DAD, does this mean we get to go to Diagon Alley?!" said James excitedly, breaking the trance that both Mr. and Mrs. Potter were in.

"Yes, James it does." said Mr. Potter with a small smile.

"Can we go now?!" said James practically jumping out of his pants.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked at the clock and it read 7:00 AM. The Potters were usually early risers so it wasn't unusual for them to be done with breakfast, by now.

"Yes, James. Help me clean up after breakfast and get all your regular chores done. We will be out the door by 7:30 AM." said Mrs. Potter.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter had never seen a boy move so fast but get everything done right and clean. They were out the door in a little under a half hour.

And Mr. and Mrs. Potter had never seen their boy smile so big, and his eyes sparkle so light. It was almost exactly like the time when they brought James home for the first time and that made both of their hearts happy and put smiles on their faces. It was then that both of the Potter parents knew that they would never lose there son completely, even when he was gone at Hogwarts because his eyes and smile told them that James would always love them, and it was 100% true.


	3. Diagon Alley

A/N: Hey readers! I am trying to write my chapters quick for you all, so that I can really get into the story. This chapter will be very interesting to all of you. At least I hope. This chapter we will get the initial reaction of when James and Sirius meet. I will have to switch between character so I hope I am not to confusing.. Anyway, please leave a review or comment! I hope you enjoy!

D/N: I am not JK Rowling. I do not own anything other than the plot of the story, the characters are all of hers, I am just trying to build off of what I know and fill in gaps.

Chapter three:

All three Potter's were happily walking through Diagon Alley. They were walking to Gringotts Bank first to collect some money for James' new things that they would be getting and some extra money for one special thing for James.

"Dad, I hope I'm in Gryffindor house just like you and mum!" said James with delight.

"Well buddy, whatever house you are placed in, even if it is Slytherin, we will love and support you no matter what," said Mr. Potter, who was speaking for both him and his wife.

"Eww... I will not be put in that slimy house of jerks..." said James with pure disgust.

"Now, James, that is not how we speak of other houses. Your house does not define you and not everyone is bad in Slytherin. I hope you learn that," said Mrs. Potter.

James dropped the subject after that, because he didn't want to ruin such a special day. James loved going to Diagon Alley with his family. It's always filled with things that never ceased to amaze him.

The first shop they entered was none other than Ollivanders Wand Shop. This was the place that both Mr. and Mrs. Potter had received their first wand.

"Hello, Potters," said Mr. Ollivander himself, "and who do we have here?" continued Mr. Ollivander staring at James.

"This is our son, James," said Mr. Potter wrapping his arm around James as he talked to Mr. Ollivander.

"Well, another Potter that I expect will do great things!" said Mr. Ollivander smiling, "Now where to start? Oh how about this, yes it looks promising to suit a young, strong man," said Mr. Ollivander looking at the 10 3/4 cedar wood wand.

Mr. Ollivander gave the wand to James, who took the wand firmly in hand and waved it at a fish bowl. Immediately, the fish bowl shattered but both Mr. and Mrs. Potters' wands were ready and fixed the bowl with the fish and water as if it hadn't broke at all.

"Nope!" said Mr. Ollivander snatching the wand before James could cause any more damage, but still smiling. This was Mr. Ollivanders favorite process. Letting the wand choose the wizard/witch. "I think this will do," said Mr. Ollivander.

Mr. Ollivander carefully handed James the wand. James took the wand more carefully, scared that he may shatter something. But right when James took the wand in hand it began to lightly snow, which made James smile and laugh.

"That was amazing!" said Sirius.

James Immediately turned around startled. When he turned around he was face to face with a small boy. He was little skinny, Black shaggy hair, circles under his eyes that looked tired but also frightened.

Sirius was immediately smacked by his mother.

"Where are your manners, now shush and don't you dare make a noise or you will regret it later!" said Mrs. Black.

"Oh no it's ok, he just startled me that's all," said James smiling at the boy.

Sirius smiled a little but stopped frightened he would be smacked.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter picked up James's 11 inch Mahogany wand and paid for it and said farewell to the people, the Black's. Mrs. Black ignored them. James smiled and waved goodbye to the boy who then sheepishly waved back.

The Potter's then left the wand shop and were trying to decide where to go next.

"Dad! can I get a new broom?" said James.

"A new broom? We just got you a new one for Christmas!" said Mr. Potter.

"Yeah but if I am going to be on the quidditch team I need the fastest broom!" said James excitedly.

"Well, why don't you make the quidditch team first and then we will see, besides if you get a new broom then you can't get a pet. So you have to choose," said Mr. Potter.

James was thinking, "Do I want a pet that can keep me company at Hogwarts, or a fast broom to help me in quidditch?" James then made up his mind and told his parents, "I guess my broom will be good enough for my first year at Hogwarts, so I want a pet."

Mrs. Potter smiled because she knew he would choose a pet, "Ok James, but first we have to get the rest of your things on your school list."

James then looked at the list his mother was holding and then said, "We're going to be here all day aren't we?"

This time both parents laughed and they each took one of James's hands and happily continued on with their day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirius was having a dreadful time with his mother. When he looked around Diagon Alley his mother would smack him and say, "Pay attention to where your going!" Sirius wished he could go back with that boy at the wand shop. His family looked really happy and Sirius would kill to have a family that cared and loved him so much.

Sirius did have the courage to ask his mother if he could have a pet, but his mother shut him down right away. By this time, Sirius had convinced himself that he wanted to be in any house but Slytherin. He hated his family. His whole family was cruel, and he didn't want to be a part of it anymore. Sirius told himself that once he got to Hogwarts he would do anything to stay there as long as he could. When he got back for the summer, he would seclude himself in his room away from harm, and all of his family cruelness. He didn't care what happened, he needed to get out and Hogwarts was his only hope. Maybe, there he could actually get a friend of his own, one that would support him and keep him happy.

By keeping Hogwarts in mind, Sirius was able to make it through the day, and he even avoided more beatings.


End file.
